Bleeding Hearts
by fanficgirl13
Summary: My take towards the end of 2x13 and the road ahead. Not only 1 heart is bleeding but a few. Find out.
1. Heart in Pieces

She was on edge but for a different reason. Different than before because she had just revealed to Oliver about the truth regarding a secret his mother had kept and by looks of his reaction she was surprised that he had managed to hold it all in while pretending to be the caring son giving his speech. She had stood at a distance feeling the sympathy towards the youngest Queen who was by her mother's side yet unaware of what was really going around her.

Deciding that she would be unable to sleep even at this hour which normally would find her still in the lair, she grabbed her things and headed to the place where secrets were kept. of course she wasn't surprise to see Oliver's car since he does own the club and he could come and go as he wishes. What surprised her was what she found in the lair.

Oh she heard a noise as she descended the stairs but she was smart enough that those weren't the usual grunting she would hear when either Oliver or Diggle would be training. She felt like her heart had been torn into pieces when she took that last step and had the view of the entire lair before her. There she found Oliver and Sara going at it like teenagers. She doubts that they even heard the door open which usually Oliver can pick up so easily but given the situation that he was in was not in any of his concern. Her feet took their own accord and carried her out of the lair to the open space where she felt her heart break multiple times over and headed to the comforts of her apartment. _Oh Felicity why would you think he would ever thought of you that way?_ It was a fantasy of hers ever since one Oliver Queen walked in to her office. She was sure that her attraction towards the man was obvious to anyone and probably to him. _Unrequited Love._ She felt like a living novel of a girl who can only dream. After exhausting herself from crying she had fallen asleep knowing she must face tomorrow with the heartache from today and the many yesterdays.

She knew Diggle could sense that something was off with her the moment she walked in to work. Instead of her babbling self, she only managed a nod while walking to her desk. She could see that Oliver was already on the phone with probably one of the company's many pretentious investors. With the file in her hand she took one long breath before heading to his office which on many occasions she never had to do.

"Felicity"

"Mr. Queen here are the contracts that needs your signature. Your 9 am meeting with Mr. Reynolds is in 20. I went ahead and put together the portfolio that you will need for that meeting. I need to head to the IT department so do not expect me to be back anytime soon. I am sure you can manage on your own like you have done so before."

And without giving Oliver the chance to reply she turned around and back to her desk to grab her things before giving a short nod to Diggle and walked out.

—

He was flabbergasted. Shocked. Surprised. Speechless. She was definitely mad and at him but for the life of him he couldn't think what on earth he had done to her.

"Oliver would you mind explaining what have you done now to piss off one blonde IT?" Diggle stood in front of his employer but at this point not caring. His brotherly instinct kicked in the moment he saw Felicity and how out of character she was. The bubbly self was gone and replaced with a forlorn aura. Knowing that both he and Felicity did not really socialize with many people given the jobs they do at night he had a pretty good idea who was causing her sour mood.

"I don't know Dig. She was find yesterday before she left home." He felt clueless about what was going on with Felicity. He missed seeing the glint in her eye every morning when she arrives at work no matter how many times she has voiced her dislike of being his EA and dealing with people like Isabel Rochev. And knowing Felicity he knew she wouldn't want to talk to him right now so he decided to give her at least the day to cool off before talking to her later when she will be at the lair.

"Well whatever it is Oliver that you have done figure it out soon and fix it." Diggle shook his head before leaving Oliver in his office.

After spending the next two hours with meetings and dealing with his mother and trying to figure out how he was going to manage to keep such a large secret from his sister — half-sister — he was exhausted. He could not fathom that after all this time after all the things his mother did and the lies she kept that this one was the worst of them all. He couldn't bear to think how Thea would react if she ever found out so he vowed to himself that he would add another lie to his life in order to protect Thea. Hoping that it would be enough. Enough to keep her from getting hurt and broken. _If t wasn't for Felicity I would probably have never known._

He had to take a pause sitting in his office and staring at the desk in front of him where one Felicity Smoak sits every day. He had never thought that in all his life of darkness he would find one person who took it all for what it was and still saw him as just Oliver Queen and nothing more. She was not afraid to stand against him and she was always vocal about his rash decisions. To everyone around them she might just be his EA but to him she was more. Way more than that. He was glad that he trusted his instincts months ago when he seeked her help after his own mother shot him. It was like she knew all along but she needed that final confirmation from him. He was aware of her attraction to him but he never teased her about it and she wasn't one to glue herself to him. Although what surprised him was that almost everyone at work apparently had thought that he and Felicity were lovers which was definitely not true but he wouldn't deny that he found her attractive. But current situation calls for some intervention on his part and find out just exactly what is making his blonde IT whiz out of sorts.


	2. Painful Ascend

That evening found him in the lair where one Felicity Smoak was already busy at her computers and was furiously typing away while Diggle stood at a corner by their medical supplies probably double checking their stock just in case. Roy he knew was upstairs with Thea running the club. He had come to appreciate the young man who cares for his sister, he was never going to refer to her as a half sister. To him that just was not right at all. Sara was nowhere to be found. Probably spending time with her parents although he knew that she was desperate for even the tiniest forgiveness from Laurel. He didn't know when she would be coming in tonight or if at all. If you asked him he was glad that she was not here right now after their escapade last night. He knew that there was nothing between them but last night was more of an outlet of frustration.

Diggle saw him first. Judging by the Diggle's stance he was already walking on eggshells around Felicity. She might not be able to take both of them down physically but she could do more damage to the both of them with just a few clicks.

He slowly meandered towards Felicity taking those cautious steps. She had worn the same dress as this morning but gone were her heels who now were off to the corner of her desk. There were now more knickknacks around the lair ever since she had it redone while he was at Li Yuan before she adamantly came with Diggle to get him back to Starling City. Her loyalty astounded him even to this day and he could not bear to lose that.

"Felicty…." Taking a labored breath as if he was injured he took one more step closer to her all the while observing her reaction.

"At least you actually decided to say something first rather than sneaking up on people. You'd think I would live longer but I might just die of heart attack from you."

Diggle sensing that this was something the two of them need to sort out without him made an excuse to grab take out from Big Belly Burgers. But not before he heard what he thought would be the first of Felicity's outburst before he reached the top of the stairs. _You and Sarah Oliver!_ He felt disgusted by it and walked out.

Oliver could only stare at her. For the life of her she was done keeping it in. She had all day to think things over and where she stand with all this, being Oliver's EA, IT for the Vigilante, and all others that she had become to Oliver. All day she had told herself that she really had no business with who Oliver sleeps with but seeing him and being at the lair was a reminder of that.

"Last night I couldn't sleep after I had just gotten home. I had felt like I still had so much adrenaline to even lie down so I came here. Imagine what I found when I took that last step at the stairs. You and Sara.

"Felicity…I'm sorry…"

"No don't say sorry because you are not and it is not my business who you sleep with but at least put a barricade outside the door or something. Even if I didn't come last night I would have known with all the camera that this place has. I installed them just to make sure that no one comes in here and touches anything and yes I watch those every day I come here. But I didn't need to watch the one from last night. Although If you would like a copy of it I have it save just for your reference."

"I didn't know…" His voice trailed as he gazed at her. He was embarrassed and angry at himself for causing her this but this has been the first time that he has seen her this angry despite the many times she had told him off with his stubbornness.

"Of course you didn't know Oliver. Either you don't know or you choose to ignore it. But at least have some respect to the rest of us."

Both of them had not noticed Sara who stood by the shadows of the stairs.

"At least next time you sleep with someone Oliver take them somewhere private where others won't be walking in on the both of you. I took pride redesigning this place while you were gone. I felt safe being here. This was my place too somewhere I could be to think. I guess that is no longer the case won't it? All the information you need are there. Do not call me unless you or Diggle are dying."

He couldn't move after she started walking towards the staircase leading outside for her to head home. He couldn't even watch her back while she walks away from him tonight. He had really made a mess of things by a stupid decision on his part and now he is paying for it.

While Oliver berates his mistakes Felicity spotted Sara by the staircase.

"Guess you heard that too didn't you? Like I told him do not call me unless someone's dying. I need to get out of here so go and pull his head out of his ass. I will call Diggle that I am heading home. You can eat my share."

With that she walked up the stairs and into the noise of Verdant without looking back.


	3. Taking a Break or Moving On

A new day. Although it felt like that was not the case. He stared at what was in front of him, the view of Starling City from his office. His exchange with Felicity last night or more like her outburst left him stone cold. He felt like he was still in the same place while the world around him moves. It was well past the hour that she is usually at the office typing away at her computer. But he knew that he couldn't very well call her with the recent events. He was already treading on water with her. A ping from his computer interrupted him of his thoughts.

A new email from none other than Felicity. She must have set the timer for it to send it to him this morning since she was not present in the office. He was dreading to open it but his curiosity of what was inside got the best of him.

_From: Felicity Smoak, Executive Asst_

_To: Oliver Queen, Queen Consolidated CEO_

_Subject:_

_Call me coward but I don't have the courage to face you right now and tell you this. Knowing you and your stubborn streak I probably won't be able to walk away. _

_Ever since in the beginning things have been changing Oliver, including you and me. I came on board to help you find Mr. Steele and that would have been it but I stayed to this day. I gave up part of my life to help you and Diggle. To save those who can't save themselves. I lost my friends but I gained what I had with the two of you. Honestly I was honored and privileged even from the beginning that trusted me enough to seek my help that night when you barely knew me at all. I had started working at Queen Consolidated with what I am good at but never would I have thought to work alongside you and given the opportunity to know your other identity and be a part of that team. _

_I lied to those who knew me with all the days that I was unavailable while I camped out in the lair gathering all I can for a mission. I turned my head the other way the day you made me your executive assistant because people started to gossip of the reason for it. I knew none of them were true so I never bothered. Over time you went from my employer to a friend and a partner. You have saved my life countless of times and I thank you for that. _

_I know people see you as the billionaire playboy CEO of Queen Consolidated but I only see you as Oliver Queen brother, son, and friend. You put your walls up to shield yourself from others and you play the part to those who portrayed a picture of you. _

_Through all of this, I lost myself and who I am. For the past months I lived my life around yours and I lost focus on where my life was heading. I couldn't imagine what you went through those five years that you were away but you can't always live in the past. Yes there are things that are very hard to forget but you can't let it live you down. _

_Just like you, I need to find a path. I need to know where I am going and who will be there with me. I need a time for myself after all that has happened in my life ever since I met you because it certainly has not been ordinary. I can't stay in the same place all the time Oliver without a clear mind. I was born that way. I need to paint the picture and I need the time to figure out who will be in it. _

_I will always be here to help you and Diggle with any Vigilante stuff but as of late I have asked myself. Do I take a break from it all or do I move on? I have to find an answer to that and I can't do that being here. _

_I hope you treat Diggle with more respect and be the brother that Thea needs because she needs it now more than ever. _

_Felicity_

"Ollie….." Thea's voice wafted through his office. He didn't even see her arrived. He was too lost ready the email from Felicity and the possibility that she would not be coming back haunted him.

"Thea….hi. What are you doing here?"

It was a revelation to Thea Queen to see her brother looking so pain and lost. She had stood at the door to his office when she noticed that he was reading something on his computer. And by the looks of it, it was serious enough to put her brother in such a state. Another surprise was a missing Felicity Smoak who was almost always at her desk typing away every time she decided to pop in to see Oliver.

"I decided to pop in before heading to Verdant. You know like before I got so busy and you would always shoo me away because you had to work. Ollie what's wrong? And where is Felicity? Don't think I don't notice the girl because she is always somewhere close when you are around and the girl babbles a lot."

"I honestly don't know where she is." He ran a hand over his face and sigh. For the first time in a long time he felt empty.

"You need to fix whatever is wrong between the two of you. And don't deny that you don't have feelings for the girl. I've seen you look at her. I've heard the rumors when you moved her from her original job to being your executive assistant. I too wondered why you did that but after I've seen you with her a few times during one of those functions which you managed to drag her with you, I like it. I have seen you smile, not the fake smile to put on for everybody. The smile that I use to see before you disappeared, when something made you happy and content. I thought I would never see that side of my brother again." She cupped his face with her hands and ran her thumb along the crease on his forehead.

"Thea it won't be easy. You don't really know what happen."

"Ollie you don't need to tell me what really happen. Based on the look on your face, it was bad enough to chase her away. Of all people that deserve to be happy, you are one of them. But seeing a glimpse of that girl's personality, I doubt she will make it easy for you."

"When did you become the advice guru in life? Wasn't that suppose to be my part?" He was glad that she had grown up from her partying ways. She still goes to them but having Verdant under her belt have kept her busy.

"We take turns. You can't always do it you know. I'll leave you to it."

A wave of his hand to Thea, he went back to his computer where Felicity's email still remained open.


	4. Taking the First Step

Throughout the day he thought back to the email that Felicity had sent him. What she had said was true. She didn't have to stay after they had found Walter but she chose to and in doing so she gave up a big chunk of her life to put in the hours to help him. What surprised him was what the rest of Queen Consolidated saw them as. Granted she was always with him but he would never thought that it was clear to everyone else what he himself couldn't see. Hell even Isabel commented on his relationship with Felicity during their trip to Russia which he had further ruin when he slept with her. It was hard to forget the reaction to Felicity as Isabel opened the door to his hotel room and sauntered out. It was the same reaction he saw when she confronted him the morning after he slept with Sara but the impact this time was more. Much much more.

Along the way he took it for granted that she would always be a permanent fixture in his life as his executive assistant and IT whiz. He was used to seeing her furious with him on missions but always coming back the next day. He would never have thought that one day the light to his burning candle would no longer be there. Before, he had always thought that it was always going to be with Laurel. Getting married, having children, growing old together, sharing his secrets, and just being the shoulder he could lean on. But after he came back from spending five years in the island none of those things he had fantasize to have with Laurel remained the same. Especially after he met Felicity. Although he could tell you that he never acknowledge the changes because he was still too caught up in the past.

However Felicity subtly took her place in his life. The torch that Laurel held in his life was unbeknownst to him being passed on to Felicity. She knew more about him than anyone. She could read him like an open book and surprisingly he was okay to have her there with him. She was the effervescent to his dark past. She knew when to push his buttons and to just be there to listen. He knows that he would not have been able to run the company these past few months without her there next to him. That was one of his sole purpose of moving her up eighteen floors to be his executive assistant despite her very vocal dislike to his action. She provided the strength that he desperately seeks and an outlet of peace and quiet that seems to chase him away. Of all the things in his life that he has done wrong at least he did one thing right, Felicity Smoak. Now it was all up to him to keep that if he wished to permanently have her in his life and if she would grant him that wish.

—

That night he stood in the middle of the foundry waiting for the rest of the team to arrive minus the one person he had looked forward to seeing. Diggle arrived first and judging by the look he received from the man, he knew that Diggle had an inkling of what happen and why Felicity was not there.

"Here, this is for you." Diggle handed him a small folded paper with his name neatly written on it. _Don't worry I am somewhere safe. _He knew that handwriting anywhere. Of course Felicity would still talk to Dig. He treated her like his own sister and right now the man standing before him was not the person he hired to be his bodyguard/driver but as someone who cared for her as much as he did. Only Diggle knew the importance of his relationship with Felicity. He tucked the note in his pocket for later.

"I won't say anymore than what she said to you Oliver but we both know you are on the brink of loosing the person that has become your rock recently. Relationships can be difficult and speaking from experience it is not easy to fix. So I hope to find it in you to both give yourselves some resolve to all of this. Whatever it may be."

With that Diggle left him alone as Roy barreled down the stairs like he was being chased by criminals.

"I am here but I can't stay for long. What is it with you Queens? Thea already threaten my life if I don't go back in one piece and demanded that if I wish to keep my job at Verdant I must return in one hour." He looked to an unresponsive Oliver then shifted his gaze to Diggle who gave him a nod. "Well umm I'll train with Diggle for a bit."

Oliver slowly walked to Felicity's computers, it was his really but considering that it was Felicity who used them and would wield a sword if they let alone mess it up. _It might have been your money used to buy those machines but those computers are my babies Oliver Queen so either of you mess with it so help me God! _He chuckled at the thought of her being so overprotective. As he sat in the chair that she always occupy, his fingers took a life of their own and slowly ghosted over the keyboards. This was her forte. Diggle had once teased her how much worth of diamonds would she buy if she were handed Oliver's money but her retort was to buy one of the best satellite there is that existed. Only Felicity would choose a satellite over diamonds. A shrill ringing of his cell phone brought him out of this thoughts. _Sara._

"Hey….."

"Ollie I can't come there."

He knew why. Turning to Diggle, he told the man not to wait up for him and go home when he was finish training with Roy. He found Sara on the roof of a nearby building overlooking Starling City. Sensing his presence she turned around to find him standing a few feet away from her.

"Sara I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. You were there that night and I was frustrated and angry…..And.."

"I understand Ollie. I knew nothing more could have come from that night. The first time I saw you after your stint in the island you were already a different person. It was obvious that you still cared but your heart was no longer Laurel's or mine to keep. I think without knowing you already gave your heart to Felicity. You are a different Oliver when she is around. It was a mistake on our parts a few nights ago. I should have been jealous that someone else was making you laugh but there has just been too much with our past and it would have drag us down. You love her Oliver, you just didn't want to acknowledge it for yourself."

"This hasn't been the first time I hurt her. I knew that if someone found out that she was connected to the Arrow her life would be in danger and I didn't want that. I wanted to protect her from all of it because I saw what happened to others."

"Did you ever asked her if that was what she wanted? Did you ever think that just being connected to Oliver Queen already puts her life in danger yet she still stayed by you? You know she accepted me for who I was the first time I met her. Without any question she made me feel welcome but I ruined that too. I can only hope that she would forgive me no matter how long and to be friends with her again. During the times I spent with her, she was not scared to defend you."

"No, she never backs down easily. That's who she is but now I don't know how to fix this." He looked to Sara as if silently asking her for any guidance.

"You know her better than I do Oliver and frankly it is up to you on where you want Felicity to be in your life. I will offer my help because I too need her forgiveness. But whatever you do you must tread carefully. Too much damage has already been done and right now the ball is in her court."

He sighed and looked out in the horizon. He would vow to himself that he will not be letting her go that easily. She could have undoubtedly given up on him a long time ago but she didn't and now it was his turn.


	5. Feeling Lost

Thea was in the mansion's vast living room fiddling with her phone while talking to their mother when he came home that night.

"Thea. Mother"

"Oliver, darling you are home early." His mother really could act.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He replied all the while looking Thea who by now was looking from him to their mother.

"Will either of you spill anything because I feel like Ollie is acting way too polite and there's a piece missing the size of Canada right now. What is going on?"

"Thea —"

"Oliver —-"

"I think it's time that you tell her because I am done covering for your lies."

"Tell me what? Mom, what is Ollie talking about?"

Despite being able to be around her children it seems that her demons have caught up with her. If she doesn't tell Thea the truth about her paternity, she knew that Oliver was ready to do that. "Thea the father that you thought was your father all these years was not. I am sorry darling."

"Wh…..what? So all this time you knew that my real father was out there? How long Mom…..how long have you known that I was never really a Queen to begin with? My gosh! All this time you hid this from me and made me believe. So is the rest of it all lies too? How long has Oliver known? Dammit Mother answer me! H….how…..Ollie?"

It seems like her life was falling apart all over again. She was glad that their mother had gotten out of the death penalty and was home with them but with this recent bombshell dropped on her….she doesn't know. Oliver was only her half-brother. Who knows if she had any siblings that she never knew.

"I had just found out Thea." He couldn't bear the heartbreak that she was going through right now. He was outraged when Felicity had told him that Malcolm Merlyn was Thea's biological father.

"So if Ollie is my half-brother and that I am not really a Queen then who am I? At least give me the last ounce of respect to tell me that. I am sure that Ollie knows but I need to hear it from you. What more damage could you add to what is already laid out?"

"Tommy was also your half-brother."

"Oh God!" Thea ran out of the living room and away from their mother who stood helplessly.

Moira turned to her son. "Are you happy now that Thea knows? Did Ms. Smoak forced you to do this Oliver? I knew that she had too much influence on you but apparently it wasn't clear to me how much until now."

"Don't you dare bring Felicity into this. She told me the truth because Felicity does not live on lies. She didn't have to tell me but I could tell that you had threatened her if she told me the truth but she went ahead with it anyway. Just know this mother. If you ever hurt anyone, and I mean anyone close to me consider yourself one child short and that will also depend on how Thea feels about you right now. You might be the only Queen left if you do. I couldn't go on knowing that truth and living in a lie for you. You are blaming others for your mistake because you refuse to acknowledge them. I am not perfect either because I made my own but I am fixing mine."

He left his mother and walked out to find his sister.

—

He found her sitting in one of the benches at the garden where she used to pick flowers and tuck them in her hair.

"Thea"

She turned around as she wiped away the tears. The man standing in front of her whom she thought was her only sibling was also her half-brother. The other half is now dead and buried. She had mourned the death of a friend when all along she should have mourned the death of her other half-brother.

"Ollie don't beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault. She made it her choice to keep it from us all these years. How did you find out by the way?"

"Felicity stumbled on it while digging for files and told me about it. I was shocked when she told me and at first I didn't believe her. But knowing Felicity she wouldn't make any false pretenses about anything."

Thea observed her brother while he was talking to her. He did carry a lot of burden but knowing that he was here with her that she was thankful for. "You miss her. You know I have noticed there is not a day where Felicity's name does not come out of your mouth. I would like to meet her someday and hopefully soon."

"You've met her Thea while Walter was in the hospital."

"Well yeah but she was just your employee then. I want to meet the girl who has brought you back." Grasping his hand, she stood up and walked in to his embrace. "Don't let anything that happen ruin the both of us. I will always thank you for being there. God knows we both deserve to be happy after all of this. Even if we don't actually share the same last name know that you are my brother, not half-brother. I love you big brother."

"I love you too. We will get through this together I promise you that."

"I know"

Oliver walked in to his room after bidding his sister good night. He could pick everything up tomorrow. Tonight he needed to rest and shut the world away.

—

The drive to work was quiet. Diggle kept to himself, which was not unusual but sometimes a light conversation would be going on. He waited until they reached his office before talking to Diggle.

"I know you have something to say Diggle so you don't have to keep it to yourself. I have messed it up and badly this time."

"Oliver as an employee you normally do not have to mind your employer's personal business but I guess our case is different from that. Ever since you brought Felicity in, I have watched the two of you danced around each other day in and day out. Honestly it gets exhausting just watching the two of you. But you can't continuously lead her on. Let her live and socialize. She waited a long time for you while you go around and lived yours. It works both ways Oliver and you need to learn that."

"Do you think I could really fix this Dig? With Felicity?"

"I don't have the answer to that question Oliver. Only Felicity can answer that. You are a good man but sometimes you make those stupid mistakes. You miss her. I miss having her around too. It's different not seeing her everyday and listen to her babble. If you are willing to risk loosing that, it's up to you. I wanted to tear you limb by limb when I found out but that wouldn't solve the problem. And even if Felicity is furious with you right now, she wouldn't be happy that I physically hurt you. Just like you, she is very overprotective to those she cares about."

"Thank you. I am not good with pouring out my emotions, even Felicity told me that. But I am working on it. I hope that I am not too late."

"Just bring our girl back Oliver."

"I will try." Pulling out a sealed envelope from his breast pocket, he handed it to Diggle. "Could you please give this to her? I know that you know where she is. Rest assured I will not track her down until she is ready to talk to me in person."

"I will hold you to that Oliver."


	6. I Miss You

Felicity heard the soft knock on the door. She had hoped that Oliver wouldn't hunt her down or send someone to locate her whereabouts. She was hesitant as she approached the door.

"Felicity I know you are in there." Oh thank goodness it was only Diggle.

"What are you doing her at this time of the day? Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"Oliver's in a meeting and he gave me this to give to you." He watched her give him that accusatory glance as he handed her the envelope that Oliver gave him this morning. "Oh don't worry he doesn't know that you live here. Remember I swore to secrecy of your location and so did Layla."

Layla had offered her to stay at her apartment ever since she and Diggle had bought a new one for themselves. Diggle told her that Layla kept the apartment to rent to others and the lady that rented it had just moved out a few weeks ago. He had questioned her that morning why she was not going back to her apartment for the time being which she reasoned that she wanted to stay somewhere where Oliver will not go looking for her.

"You know he will eventually find you or you might run in to him somewhere at some point."

"I know. I just need to sort things out but that doesn't mean that I should run away from it. I am still in Starling City Diggle."

"Well let me or Layla know if you need anything. I am not vouching for him Felicity but you should at least hear him out. At some point you both need to have a talk to get this all straighten out whether the two of you would like to or not."

Leaving her to her own accord, Diggle walked out the front door as the silence of the apartment engulfed her. To some extent Diggle was right about one thing, she was hiding. She had to collect herself before she faces the world again. With a deep sigh she drop on the sofa and folded her legs and took a long look at the sealed envelope in her hand.

_Felicity,_

_Thank you for letting me know that at least you are somewhere safe. The moment Diggle handed me the note from you I was scared to even open it. I wasn't sure what to find inside after I received your email. To be honest, I didn't even expect to hear from you after what I had done. _

_I would say that I am sorry, for which I am, but I don't know how many of those it would take for you to forgive me or even at all. You know that I am not very good at talking about anything but I left myself with no choice after all the mistakes I have made._

_You surprised me Felicity even from the beginning. It was not just what you could do when handed a computer but what made you who are. After our first few encounters I knew that out of everyone besides Diggle, you were the only one I could trust to keep such a large secret. I took a gamble and I am glad that I did because you would have never been in my life. You became someone that I could lean on and you took the pain away. I had thought that after we found Walter that would be the end of it. Of you helping but you were adamant to stay on the team even after. _

_You are a force to be reckon with Felicity Smoak. I just was not good at showing how much I appreciated to have you there. There is not very many people who see me as Oliver Queen but as what the public portray me as. I couldn't do half the things I have done without you especially being the vigilante and CEO of Queen Consolidated. You are not scared to put me in my place when needed. And as the months went by, I had taken you for granted thinking that you would always be there no matter what. And how wrong I was._

_You have given me a glimpse of what my days would be like without you in them. When you went to Central City I felt restless because I was not the only important person in your life. Everywhere I turned something would remind me of you. I sat at your desk at the foundry every night since you left but no worries I haven't mess with anything. _

_I miss hearing you talk about missing all the episodes of Doctor Who because you were too busy with something at the foundry and that your mint chocolate chip have been sitting in your freezer for too long because you were too tired to eat it when you get home. I miss hearing the sound of the keyboard as your fingers fly over them whether you are in the office or at the foundry. I miss hearing you babble when you are nervous or how you bite your lip when you are too focus to notice the rest of us. _

_I will wait because you've done a lot of waiting on your part. And unless you can look me in the eye and tell me that I have lost my chance then I will be here waiting. I would say the same thing to you when I see you again. Please take care of yourself while you are away. _

_I miss you._

_Oliver_


	7. Seeing You Again

It has been three weeks since she received that extensive letter of apology from Oliver. And for those three weeks she has gotten a note each week from him. She felt like being back in school again getting notes from her crush only this time it is more than a crush. He had mentioned it in one of his notes that he knows he must earn her trust again and that even though he is not in place to give any advice to her right now that she should go and see the world outside of Oliver Queen. New people had come in to her life since then through Layla and the others whom she met at the coffee shop down the street. It felt nice to be out and about again and not be consumed by Oliver day in and day out. She had forgotten what it was like to just hang out with normal people who didn't have a second identity unbeknownst to the rest of the world.

'_I don't want to hold you back but I don't want to let you go._

_If all we can be are friends then I would rather have that than none at all._

_If you find happiness somewhere else then all I can do is wish you well.'_

She was nervous. Today was her first day back to work ever since she disappeared after that incident. Oliver had told her that if she feels the need to go somewhere else then he would allow her. She knew that it was time to face the music although she hasn't told Oliver about the situation at the foundry. She herself doesn't even know if she should go back there this soon or at all. It was like being first day at work all over again.

The ride to the eighteenth floor seem to take ages and she didn't now what would greet her upon her return. She was still Oliver Queen's executive assistant and she had a job to do. As soon as the elevator had stopped at his floor she took that first step back to reality. Looking around everything seems to be the same to her. Her desk was still where it was the last time she sat in it. As she drew closer she could hear voices and wondered if Oliver was already in his office. There she found John Diggle sitting at one of the lounge chairs reading a magazine right outside Oliver's office.

"Morning Dig"

"Felicity, it is good to see you again." He stood up while extending his arms.

She gladly went for the hug. "Dig you saw me every week."

"I know but I was used to seeing you here and it's different."

Rolling her eyes she snuck a glance towards Oliver's office and found him on the phone. "Nothing catastrophic happened while I was gone right?"

"No but Thea is now a frequent visitor here. And before you ask, it is not my place to tell."

She rounded the corner to her desk and took a seat. Another note was on her keyboard. _Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. Welcome back. _Oh he really isn't making this easy for her.

"How is he Dig?" She watched Oliver from her desk as he continues to talk on the phone that seeming like he was on the brink of frustration.

"Doing the best that he can given the circumstances." He recognized that Felicity had zeroed in on Oliver when she arrived just earlier and that brain of hers was already going a mile a minute. "There have been days that he looked like he was ready to give up and just leave it all behind. He never had to say anything to me or anyone but I could tell that he was holding on by a thread. I think these past weeks that you were gone gave him a glimpse of how much you really do to make his life easier."

"We won't always be here."

"Well I hope he knows that. I'll see you around Felicity." It was good to know that Felicity had decided to come back after her rift with Oliver. The witty and vivacious blonde had balanced out Oliver's dull mood.

"Morning, good to see you."

"Good morning Oliver….Mr. Queen. And you still manage to get all the way over here from your office without me hearing you taking a step. You seriously need to wear a bell or something."

"Felicity, I think we're past you calling me Mr. Queen. I mean I don't mine you calling me that since it's my official title and I am CEO of Queen Consolidated and all but Oliver's fine. But I mean it's up to you. I won't really hold you to it. If it makes you feel better either way is fine —"

"Oliver —"

"— and I didn't rummage through your desk or moved anything and I pretty much told the temp that your desk was off limits. She looked at me funny —"

"Oliver — "

"— and she actually brought me coffee but it was horrible so that's not gonna happen with you. And she does not like Diggle and she scoffed when he brought me burgers from Big Belly since I didn't have time to go and get lunch and you always said that if I didn't eat breakfast at least have lunch because more than likely I'lll skip dinner too. I heard from Diggle later that she told him who on earth eats there when you have millions to spend…."

Amidst him talking, he noticed that Felicity had gotten quiet with a glint in her eye.

"Wow! Now I know what it's like to be at the other end of it." Trying to hold the chuckle which she is failing at miserably but couldn't. "Oh Oliver!"

"I babbled didn't I?" He smiled. A smile which she has not seen in a very long time and she admittedly told herself she had missed seeing. It was nice to know that she was one of the few he let them see it and for that she was privileged. Coming back here again wasn't so bad after all. They still need to talk but for now it seems that their camaraderie has not disappeared.

"I am so telling Diggle when I see him again that you Oliver Queen babbled this morning!"

"Oh I'm sure you will. That I have no doubt. But really, it's good to see you here again. I know we need to talk but this is not the place for that."

Managing only a nod, she grabbed her tablet and powered it up. "Well speed me up on what's going and how bad of a mess the temp has left."


	8. Rebuilding

4:25. The clock on her computer screen read. She only had a few minutes to decide if she should take that trip to the foundry as soon as this part of her day ends. Oliver hasn't said anything to her all day about being at the foundry tonight. She was hoping that she doesn't have to go there tonight but she knows that she will eventually need to address it.

"Felicity" She barely heard it as Oliver whispered her name from the doorway to his office. He looked worried. She knew he was trying to make things right. "it's your call tonight if you want to go to the foundry. Whenever you feel comfortable going back there.

"Thank you for the consideration but Oliver we've all dance with dangerous fires more so than this, I think I can handle myself. And I want to make sure my babies are still intact." He chuckled at that. Only her would be so protective of those machines.

"Alright I'll let Diggle know to meet us there and if you don't mind we can stop by Big Belly and grab dinner for all of us." Apparently that meant calling in ahead and placing those orders which to her surprise he got it down to the last detail of what she wanted. When he finished, he turned to see her with her brow raised. "What? Oh…..well you've only gotten three kinds since we all started going there and one more often than the others. And Diggle and I have picked up enough take outs for the three of us that it wasn't so hard to remember what you like to get from them."

"Scary but spot on. By the way Dig texted me while you were on the phone. He said he'll be late. He's with AJ right now and waiting for Layla."

"Nothing serious I hope."

"No. School stuff he said." Unbeknownst to them, Diggle had called Roy not to go to the foundry tonight until he gets a go from him and that he made that excuse so the two of them could have a chance to talk.

—

"You sure you're gonna be okay to do this?"

"Oliver I am not made of glass, stop worrying. Unless there's zombies there waiting for me then that's another story."

As she walked in to what has become their safe haven she tried not to dwell too much on what happened here at this very place not long ago. Reminding herself to take it in stride she asked the question that has been hovering over her head. "So who else is coming?"

Reading her uneasiness with that question and blaming himself for making her feel that way, he took a rugged breath. "Felicity, if you meant Sara then no she is not coming here and I doubt anytime soon. She's trying to fix whatever is going on with her family but she is in town. She did tell me after you left that when I see you again to tell you that she is sorry and she would like to talk to you if you would let her."

"That did hurt especially after Russia."

"I know and given my track record I am not very good at this and they seem to not stay for long."

"Well if you have notice, I haven't gone anywhere —"

"— until I almost chased you away for good. I'm sorry"

"I think you've apologized enough."

"I feel like it'll never be. Can we ever be friends again?"

"We could try. We can't restart. We are not like those computers that if we mess up we can just close the window or delete a file and do it all over again. Or if a hardware is broken we can just replace it. It'd bee too easy and we wouldn't be having this conversation if that was the case."

He stared at her in awe. This woman in front of him whom he has hurt is still standing in his presence and willing to fix what it is between them. And like he told her a few days ago, if all she ever wants between them is friendship then he would have to honor that decision.

"Your intelligence and your capability to understand and embrace challenges and your unwithering support astounds me. I wish you were there the day I had to tell Thea the truth." She had a bewildered look upon her as he mentioned that very sensitive topic. "I had to tell her Felicity no matter how much it would hurt. You taught me that the longer I keep it in it will only haunt me as the days pass. And I was done living those lies for my mother. I have lived through so many of them that it becomes so exhausting. When Thea found out I couldn't do anything except be there for her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Our own mother destroyed what little family we had left. And I vowed to myself that I would do what I can to give Thea what little semblance of a family between us is left."

"You don't have to do all of that alone you know. Thea already has Roy and if you add Diggle to the mix then she'll have another brother to lean on. And you all are my family too." Her last statement had added conviction that she was not going anywhere anytime soon. She took the remaining steps between them before she cupped his face in her hands. "You don't realize how big of a heart you have to protect those close to you. Before you say anything about making those mistakes, none of us are perfect Oliver. I made my own too but we can only pick ourselves up and move on." His hand had moved to clasp hers in the process and realized how close she was standing and how intimate this may seem.

"Will you tell me something? Why did my mother mentioned your name the minute after I had told Thea? And don't forget about that awkward encounter the two of you had the day you told me." He could tell something else happen when she averted her eyes away from him. By now her hand had slowly recoiled but he was determine not to let them go. "Hey….." His voice was just above a whisper.

"I was honestly scared before I told you the truth about Thea's paternity. The day I found out I went to the mansion and confronted your mother." The hands that held hers tightened so she kept going. "I told her what I knew and that before I say anything to you I'd give her a chance to tell you herself. But she only scoffed and told me that she wouldn't do such a thing. She told me that if I did then I would shatter your life and that not only would you hate her but me as well."

She felt his thumb brushed a tear across her cheek. She was crying for them now. "So you gambled on that and told me anyway knowing that whatever I had believed in would shatter and that I might hate you in the process."

"You deserved to know the truth. I have only taken a few gambles in my life and that was one of them and I am not sorry that I did."

"Come here." Gathering her in his arms, he rested his chin on her head. "I could never hate you for that." He slowly let her go and assessed that her eyes were now red from crying. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I will be. By the way can we eat now because I am getting hungry and I bet you the food's probably cold by now. And where is Diggle I thought when he meant late like less than half an hour late!"

"Let me call him. You go freshen up." He dialed Dig's phone as he watched her leave for the bathroom. "Dig where are you at?"

"I'm guessing you two are done talking? Roy and I are outside."

He heard the door open and saw the two men in question walk in. "She's in the bathroom freshening up. How did you…..never mind."

"John Diggle if you hadn't shown up I would have eaten your share and you and Roy would have to split!"

"Very funny Smoak!"

"I still say we should just refer to this as Team Arrow." Roy had chimed in taking a bite off his own burger.

"I second to that!" She looked at Oliver and Dig with a gleam in her eyes.

As he sat there watching them talk, he noticed that they had become his other family and right now he would not have it any other way.


	9. Update

That might be it for a few days while I try to figure out which path I will go with the story. Let me know how it is so far. I would like different inputs and maybe I'll take one of them and go from there.


End file.
